What Will I drown in?
by DeangirlSam1212
Summary: Halei has arrived in this new school, and with new friends and sweethearts, life seems to be going good for awhile. And she is practically dancing on her tip-toes to keep it from getting too complicated. But, eventually, the glass will shatter and everything will tumble down to the ground. With her beneath it.


Hey, I just started playing this AWESOME game ( which I'd totally recommend to you ) called My Candy Love, and I was in the middle of one of the episodes when I thought, man, this would make an awesome fanfic. And it's been swimming in my head ever since.

Oh, and Halei is pronounced HAY-LEE, it's my name and how you spell it, and people get it screwed up all the time. I only used my name because I could think of no other. And if you do play or decide to my username is Deanismine, so make sure to friend me, because I'm always on.

HALEI'S POV

Halei walked through heavy glass doors and took in the surroundings of the new school. Lockers lined the hallways for as far as she could see, with the occasional classroom doors that dotted the walls along the way. She lowered her head and ducked behind her long blonde hair in embarrassment at her choice of clothes.

Halei had awoken to the alarm clock's fifth bout of beeping that morning. For it seemed that every time she reached over to turn the noisy clock off, her fingers always slipped 'accidently' onto the snooze. And who was she too object.

So, as punishment, she ended in being nearly an hour late for school. On the first day, fantastic! Perfect way to start off the school year, but the principal seemed very nice, and she didn't seem to mind her tardiness a bit.

"Hello Halei, welcome to Sweet Amoris High school, I hope you'll feel at home quickly here at your new school." She greeted me at the door. "I would suggest you go see Nathaniel, the Student Body President. He'll help you make sure your registration is complete. He should be in the student council room."

Halei smiles and nods, deciding not to argue, though she would love to give herself a tour of the school, she was sure that the registration was a bit more important.

Halei pushed the door of which the principal had pointed to, and subtly stepped in to see if anyone was in it.

"Hello, I am looking for the student body president, he wouldn't happen to be in here would he?" She asked when she saw that there was, indeed, a student in the room.

He had fair golden locks of hair the struck out to just being roughly above his shoulders. His amber eyes looked up at her from the papers in which he was inspecting.

Chuckling, he stood up and held his arm out to her while saying, "That'd be me, I'm Nathaniel, and you must be the new student."

He ment Halei's eyes and she forced herself to not look away nor let herself blush. Despite her unfortunate clothing, she would not let this day be ruined, and she would most definitely keep her cool. No matter how incredibly hott this Nathaniel guy was.

"Yes umm, the principal told me to see you about my enrollment form." Halei told him.

Nathaniel turns around and shuffles through some papers. His expression was unreadable as his eyes travel along with the words on the page. Then, unexpectedly, his brows furrow.

"Well… It looks like there are some items missing here, let's see… You still need a photo for your I.D. and twenty-five dollars for your enrollment fee."

Halei looked at him in confusion and says in disbelief, "Are you sure, I checked it myself." Nathaniel looks to her in sympathy before telling her, "Just in case, I'll make sure your form didn't get put in any other file. Go take care of your photo and your money for the enrollment fee. But, it is nice to see new student here that is serious."

He smiled at her in farewell as she made her way out the door. She started to walk over to the courtyard when a outburst of high-pitched laughter pierced the air from behind her, and she slightly flinched at the shrillness of the voice.

"Hey, so you're the new girl, huh? Wow, between you and that other new guy, we can't exactly say we got lucky this term, now can we girl?" She interrupted herself with another burst of laughter. Her long blonde hair sweeping out of her face as she tilted her head back. Her bright blue eyes glaring back at Halei when they open. "Come on girls!" She snorted, before shoving Halei out of her path. She was flung into the nearby lockers and puffed out a breathless grunt as all the air was knocked out of her.

Halei slowly made her way to her feet, and shook it off.

'There's always one of them in every school,' she thought.

She shook her head and continued her journey to the local dollar store she had spotted on her walk to school.

The light briefly blinded her as she opened the doors to the outside world.

The courtyard seemed pretty much empty. Or, so she thought it was.

Halei had been so caught up in her own thoughts that she hadn't noticed the boy leaning against the light pole. She tripped over his outstretched legs and, once again, found her self lying on the ground.

She quickly gathered herself up and made her way back to her feet. Halei was bending down to retrieve her fallen books when she was suddenly reminded of the boy in which she had tripped over, when he loudly said, "Do you need something?"

Halei looked up in surprise. He was about her aged, his hair a bit longer then Nathaniel's, reaching down to his shoulders, it had obviously dyed, for the colour was far too pure to be natural. His eyes were a deep green, she saw, as he stared expectantly down at her.

"Hey umm sorry, I am a new student, I'm looking for someone to show me around." She asked hopefully, willing herself desperately not to squirm under his fierce scrutiny. Halei knew she shouldn't even try to make friends with this man. That he was probably into drugs, and was bad news, a bad omen that she should keep away from. But for some odd reason, she couldn't get enough of the sight of him. His thick muscles rippled beneath his red tee-shirt, with some kind of rock band printed on it, and short leather jacket.

His height was far above her own, for he towered over her even at this distance.

"Do I look like a tour guide to you?" He asked her hastily.

Halei glared back at him, for this question angered her deeply.

"Are you always this nice?" She asked him, the sarcasm practically dripping from her mouth.

He only smiled at this. "Especially with new students. I'm Castiel."

Halei returned his grin and told him, "I'm Halei, I'll be back later. I just got here and they're already pestering me with all this paperwork." She crossed her arms in disapproval. Castiel laughed and nodded. "Yeah, I know what you mean. Good luck with that idiot principal."

Halei looked at him in curiosity. "Got a problem with him?"

"Yes, I've never seen anybody so uptight in my life."

She didn't particularly agree with him, but she would like to become good friends with Castiel and she didn't want that to be spoiled only because they disagreed on the quality of a single person.

"I think you might be right there," she told him.

He sent her off with a warning of "You better get going, otherwise they'll never leave you alone."

The rest of her day went on in peace. She met a girl named Iris, who she thought that she might become great friends with, and also met her old friend Ken who, by the way, had a major crush on her and decided to transfer schools just to be with her. It was a little creepy, but it was kind of sweet in a way.

He wasn't too bad. Luckily she say no more of that group of girls that caused her trouble earlier. Plus, on top of it all, Castiel took her to a secret room that was, apparently, off limits to students. And, fortunately, she got all the confusion with the enrollment money, photos, and forms, figured out. As it turns out, it had just got caught up in a mesh of files, and Nathaniel decided to pull a seriously lame joke on how he lost the form or some type of mess like that, but it's not like she would tell him it was so un-cool, she acted as if it just about scared her heart out of her chest, and he seemed to be quite pleased by this reaction, so she let it be. Now the day is finally over and she can go rest in her, oh-so incredibly comfortable, bed, and wait for what awaited her the very next day.

Author's note:

It is 4:10 in the morning and I am tired. I own nothing except for my candy. I don't even own half of their conversations. Don't forget to review, and tell me what you think. I'll have the second episode up as soon as I can. Happy Easter! And expect lots more fanfics this week, because I'm on spring break!


End file.
